Questioning
by shopgirl152
Summary: Allison's been questioning a lot of things about herself lately. But when she meets a beautiful woman in a bar, she may she just find the answer she's been looking for. Cadley oneshot. Slight AU.


"Questioning right?"

Allison looked up from the beer she was drinking, finding herself caught off guard by a pretty brunette. "Excuse me?"

"Questioning. You know. Your sexuality."

"Uh, no. I'm just in here having a beer." She brought the beer to her lips, trying not to stare at the brunette's long legs.

"Are you sure about that?"

Allison's shoulders slumped. "Is it obvious?"

"Well, for one thing, I saw you glance at my legs." Allison blushed. "And for another, you just have that look."

"Look?"

The brunette flashed a smile. "When people are questioning, they get this look. They walk into a bar, look around, and instead of checking out the opposite sex, they glance around, checking out both sexes, then they retreat to the bar for a drink. They also have a really confused look on their face, like they can't tell which sex they're more attracted to."

"Really?"

"Oh _god_, I have no idea." The brunette laughed, taking a beer the bartender handed her. She wiped her hands on her jeans. "Name's Remy."

"Allison."

"Allison huh?" Remy took a sip of her beer. "Nice name."

"Thanks. So…you really had no idea I was questioning?"

"Well, you glancing at my legs did give me an idea. But other than that, no."

"But…you could have easily thought that my boyfriend was in the bathroom."

"Is he?"

"No."

"Then that's kind of a moot point. Plus, most girls with boyfriends don't go checking out the legs of another girl." Allison started. "Did I guess right?"

"Maybe…"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"One boyfriend. That I married. I had another husband before that, but he died. The other one…I would rather not get into it."

"That's fine."

"Um…sorry about staring at your legs. I-I didn't mean to."

Remy shrugged. "That's okay. I get it a lot. Kind of gotten used to it."

"Oh." Allison traced a finger around the top of her beer bottle. "So…are you—"

"Questioning?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean, I did. A long time ago. But not anymore. I figured out who I was, was confused for awhile, then accepted it." She shrugged. "You eventually come to accept the fact that you're attracted to the same sex. Or in my case, both."

"Both? You're bi?"

"Yep."

"That…must be easier…"

Remy laughed. "No. Not really. It's not as convenient as you think. It has its own problems. But…the way I look at it, the dating pool's larger. Though that doesn't always translate to being a good thing."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed between the two women. Allison looked down at her empty beer bottle, a million questions running through her head. Questions she was too afraid to voice out loud.

"So. Still questioning?"

Allison jumped. "Um yeah. A little."

"Ah." Remy drained the rest of her beer, setting it down on the bar. Allison watched as she dug around in her purse, finally producing a pen, frantically scribbling on a napkin. She handed it to her. "Well Allison, when you're done questioning, give me a call. I think I could learn to like you." She grinned widely. "Later."

Allison stared at the napkin in her hand. The name Remy Hadley stared up at her, complete with a number at the bottom.

"Nice girlfriend you got there."

Allison stared at the bartender, a furious blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend."

"No? Well, you two seemed to hit it off at any rate." He pointed to the napkin. "You gonna call her?"

"Um, no. I really. I might—" Her shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything."

The bartender stopped wiping the bar, studying her. "It's been my experience that whenever you're afraid of something, the best thing to do is face your fear."

"But…what if it doesn't work? What if I can't?"

"Have you tried yet?"

"No."

"Then you've risked nothing."

* * *

_Two days later_…

"This is ridiculous. This is crazy. It was one night. Only one night. No woman should be affecting me this much." Allison paced around her apartment, thinking of the brunette in question. "I don't know her. It was a chance meeting in a bar." She eyed the phone. "No, I won't do it. It won't work. You're…questioning."

She grunted in frustration. "It's like a marriage proposal; you don't ask someone if you're not one hundred percent sure. Still…" A picture of Remy popped into her head. The easy smile, the confidence, the piercing brown eyes that in a single instant seemed to peer into Allison's heart and soul. The eyes begging her to make up her mind; almost begging her to stop questioning, to reach a decision.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if I lose everything?" The conversation with the bartender came back to her.

_Have you tried it yet?_

_No._

_Then you've risked nothing._

She swallowed and picked up the phone, dialing the number that had been etched in her memory over the past two days. Her heart thudded as someone picked up on the other end of the line.

"So, you done questioning?"

Allison smiled. "Yeah. I think I am."


End file.
